Brotherhood
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: multi-crossover. Sienna is sent through a vortex along with her teacher and her best friend. Somehow they end up in Sherwood Forest where Robin Hood tells them of the legendary Brotherhood
1. Prologue

Good days always seemed to end in a bad way. Of course, this one was no exception. It had been sunny, she'd received the highest grade possible on her English-speech in the morning and the food had been great. Actually, it wasn't until after lunch that things started to go downhill. First, her P.E-teacher called her in for a talk, since she'd missed several P.E-lessons lately. They had a bit of a quarrel, before he decided that she was telling the truth and had actually been working out during her spare time instead, but he also said that her grade would drop if she didn't show up for today's lesson.

So she did show up, even though she didn't want to, really. P.E. was boring, they didn't do anything. And she felt like she wasn't able to trust the teachers completely. They were both male and she only met them once every week, unlike all other teachers on the school. James, the one who currently took care of her training, was at least better than Terry. He was younger and used better clothes – Terry usually had tights on when he was leading the lesson, which showed a bit too much of his… personal belongings. James used to be a colonel, so he was well trained and knew exactly what bodywork that was good for different people.

Though, as mentioned, she didn't like P.E-lessons anyway. But today she was surprised to meet one of her friends from the orchestra outside the hall.

"Hey Jack! What are you doing here?"

They'd hugged, as friends, before Jack had explained that he needed to talk to her about the play they were both in. Since she had a lesson, he said he could wait for her.

So that was why she soon discovered Jack and James, two blond guys with names beginning with J, talking about her. James was surprised to hear she'd been practising medieval sword-combat and was eager to try and face her. After some useless objections from her side, she gave in and fetched two bars, which were used for completely different things in reality, but had the right weight and length.

It didn't take long before she'd outmanoeuvred him, and after that she did it two times more. After his third defeat, James asked what he was doing wrong. He was both stronger and bigger than her, so he shouldn't be defeated this easily.

"You move to slow", she answered. "You need more flexibility in your arms, which means that a lot of your bigger muscles actually aren't useful at all for you. They need to be smaller but equal in strength to be at their best.

"Also", she continued, "you're just focusing on your strength. Focus on your movements instead and you should do better. Think of it as a dance."

"And do you wish to dance that dance with me?"

She'd turned around towards that unfamiliar voice and noticed a hooded creature, more than two metres high and with a claw as one of his hands. The voice was raspy and from beneath the hood, she noticed two glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" she called.

"Your destiny is calling", the creature said, slowly coming closer. "It is time for you to leave."

"I am not going anywhere", she answered. "What do you want and who are you?"

The next moment, the claw reached around her neck and she dropped the bar, trying to get free.

"Stay away from her!" Jack called and rushed towards her. The creature released her, right into a hole of a twirling vortex.

"Sienna! No!"

She managed to grab the edge of the hole, but seemed to be sucked down by the whirling nothingness.

"Take my hand!" James called from the other side. She tried to reach, but ended up loosing grip with one of her hands. Jack also tried to reach her, but failed as well.

"If you are so attached to her, why don't you accompany her?" the creature said, before both James and Jack passed her, screaming as they fell into the vortex. She released the edge, falling after them, once again thinking how bad this day had turned out to be.


	2. Chapter 1

She landed with a heavy thud on the ground and immediately rolled onto her back to be able to breathe again. It took her some time before she'd checked that she was alright and not until then, she stood up.

Jack and James were further down the hill, seemingly arguing about something.

"Well, well, what's the subject here then?" she asked and walked down to them. They turned.

"How can you be so calm?" James asked, seemingly shaken. "What happened was… impossible!"

"But fantastic!" Jack argued. "Agree with that, James. We actually travelled through a vortex!"

"Question is", Sienna interrupted, "if it was a time-vortex or a space-vortex or both."

"What does it matter?" James bellowed. Sienna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice clothing", she said after a while, before she passed the two blondes and continued downhill. James looked down at himself and then studied both Sienna and Jack. They were all wearing clothes that were… well, medieval. For some reason, the vortex had changed their original clothes, and also provided them all with weapons; for him, it was a simple knife, while both Jack and Sienna had long bows hanging across their backs.

"This is not funny", he muttered to Jack, who just raised an eyebrow before they followed Sienna.

"You know, I agree with you", Sienna called over her shoulder. "It's not fun being stuck with two blonde guys."

"Hey!" Jack called, don't enjoying being treated as if he didn't know anything.

Sienna suddenly stopped. Before them was a road cutting through the forest and on the ground lay a man with an arrow through one of his eyes. He didn't move.

"Stay here", Sienna ordered her two companions, before she hurried down to the man.

"Sir?" she asked. "Sir, can you hear me?"

She felt that he was still breathing and his heartbeat was calm.

"I think he's alright", she called back to the others. She frowned when she didn't receive an answer from them and turned around.

"Jack?" she called. "James?"

The forest was silent around her.

"It's not funny, guys!" she called again. "Come on!"

"This is an ambush!"

She turned around again and noticed that the man on the ground had risen and was now taking off the dirt that had held the arrow in place.

"Well, that's clever", she muttered and folded her arms. "Tricking people, is that what you do for a living?"

He grinned towards her.

"Not just me", he said and made a gesture with his hand. She looked around and noticed several men stepping out from their hiding behind trees and rocks. Two of them held Jack and James, hands covering their moths so that they made no sound. The size of the gang and the weapons they all carried made her think about a certain happening earlier in time.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked the man. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where do you think?" he asked.

"Well, right now I'm guessing Sherwood Forest", she answered. "And I also believe that you are the famous archer Robin Hood."

"Seems like you know us, then", the man said. "But, this is an ambush, and there are people needing whatever riches you carry better than you do."

"I haven't got anything except what I'm wearing", she answered. "Neither do my friends. We've only just arrived here… through a vortex."

"What's a vortex?" one of the other men asked.

"It's… like a hole in time and space", Sienna answered. "Someone sent the three of us here through a hole through time and space, a vortex."

"And what does this… vortex look like?" Robin Hood asked and looked amused.

"Have you ever seen a whirlpool?" she asked. He nodded slightly.

"Well, a vortex looks somewhat like a whirlpool, but instead of water it's pitch black, except for small streaks of colour that spins round and round, sucking you down."

"Such things do not exist", the big man holding James said.

"We are from the future", Sienna continued. "We can tell you what will happen in the future thanks for that for us, it has already happened."

"Then tell me if King Richard will return", Robin said.

"He will", Sienna answered. "But it will take time."

"Anyone could guess that!" the big man exclaimed.

"Do you want to hear the entire history of England before you are satisfied?" Sienna muttered.

"What about Marian?" Robin suddenly asked. "Will she marry me or Guy of Gisborne?"

Sienna blinked. All legends contained Marian and they also included her marriage with Robin Hood. Except one, the one she believed would turn out to be true. The one with a sad ending.

"She will marry you, in the Holy Land", Sienna answered, swallowing. "But… oh, Robin, I'm so sorry."

And she embraced him. He stumbled backwards, surprised, and the rest of the gang also seemed taken by he sudden move.

"I'm so sorry, Robin", she whispered. And then he understood and backed away.

"No", he whispered. "No! No, she can't! She won't!"

"What?" James said when the tall man released him. "Sienna, what are you talking about?"

"The legends aren't the truth", Sienna answered, while a tear fell down her right cheek. "The truth is never the finest."

Robin turned and rushed away.

"Master!" one man called.

"Much, don't", Sienna said. "Retreat back to your camp, I'll find Robin. I'm the one who upset him."

Much, Robin's servant, seemed taken by surprise, but then followed the rest of the gang back over the hill. Jack looked back at Sienna once, but she didn't look after them. She was standing completely still, before she was sure the gang had gone. Not until then she started to run.

_My destiny?_ she thought. _Is my destiny to upset people by telling them the truth?_ At least that was what had happened, and she didn't like it at all.

It took her quite some time before she found Robin in a small valley. He was sitting on a stone, his head buried in his hands. She could see his back shake as he cried.

"Robin?" she said, slowly so that she wouldn't scare him. He quit sobbing, but didn't turn to look at her.

"How?" he whispered. "How does she…"

"I can't tell you", Sienna answered. "Some things must remain unsaid. But she does it to save both you, King Richard and England."

"My brave Marian", Robin whispered, before he began to sob again. Sienna slowly walked forward and sat down next to him on the stone.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered as she put her right arm around his shoulders, which made him lean against her as he continued to cry.

They sat like that for quite some time, before Robin ran out of tears. Then he slowly sat up.

"So you are from the future", he said slowly. She nodded.

"Why are you here, then?" he continued.

"Something about my destiny", Sienna answered. "My school was attacked while I was sparring with James, the tall blonde guy. Then our attacker opened a vortex and sent me, James and Jack here, saying that it was time for me to dance and meet my destiny."

Robin shook his head.

"It really is unbelievable", he said. "It is true."

"What is?"

Robin turned towards her.

"The Black Knights, those that are working alongside the Sheriff of Nottingham in a plot to kill the King, have spoken about a prophecy involving Sherwood Forest, two light-haired men and one young woman."

Sienna blinked.

"A prophecy?" she said. "What does it say?"

"I wasn't the one who listened to it", Robin answered. "Allan did."

"Then I need to talk to him immediately", Sienna said.

They walked back through the forest in silence. Robin was still thinking about the news of Marian's upcoming death and Sienna couldn't get her mind off the mentioned prophecy.

"Here we are then ", Robin said and stopped by a hillside. Sienna looked at him in surprise. There was nothing! Robin grinned for the first time in what seemed like ages, before he made a knock-sequence on the ground. The next moment, the hillside flew up.

"Welcome to our camp", Robin said. Sienna stared at the area hidden behind the fake hillside.

"You are indeed clever", she said before she stepped in. A young man was securing the ropes by the side and nodded towards them.

"This is Will Scarlet", Robin introduced. "And this is… Sienna, right?"

He recalled what her friends had called her and she nodded, to his relief.

"Nice meeting you, Will", she said. He smiled briefly at her, before he followed both her and Robin to the small campfire.

"This is John, Much, Djaq and Allan", Robin continued. Sienna greeted them all and memorized their faces, before she sat down next to James and Jack. Both of them looked up at her, but their gazes weren't the same. Jack's was curious and it was obvious that he wanted to know what she'd been talking to Robin about. James' was dark and he didn't hold her gaze for long, just so that she could see that he did not like it.

"Allan, remember that prophecy you heard the Knights talk about?" Robin said. The gang looked at their leader in surprise.

"Do you believe in it?" Djaq asked and Sienna realised that it wasn't a boy; it was a girl.

"Well, it seems like it is coming true", Robin answered as he sat down and turned towards Allan. The man rose and Sienna studied him as he cleared his throat. There was something about him that sent shivers down her spine, something in those pale blue eyes that made it impossible for her to trust him completely. But if he knew about this prophecy, she would have to listen to him.

Allan cleared his throat a second time before he started.

_One is the young woman who will dance_

_ Two are the light men that will follow_

_ One is the couple that will join_

_ Two are the hearts that are travelling_

_ One is the kingdom that serves her_

_ Two are the souls combined_

_ One is the love that will seek her_

_ Two are the betrayals that come_

"What does that mean?" Jack asked and looked at Allan, then turned his head towards Sienna. Her eyes were fixed on the fire and her forehead wrinkled; she was deep in thought.

"If Robin is right, and so I think he is, I'm the dancing woman", she answered. "You two…"

She turned her gaze from Jack to James, then back to the fire.

"You two are the 'light men that will follow'", she continued. Then she looked up at Allan again.

"Those two verses only tell of a brotherhood, they are riddles about the different persons and how they come to join", she said. "There should be more verses, telling about what this brotherhood is for."

"There are", Allan agreed and once again cleared his throat.

_Oh hell and heaven will crumble_

_ As this is not of the time_

_ It is not of the world or outer_

_ It is nor the end of the day_

_ Oh lords and spies will fall_

_ And those not worthy, beware!_

_ For this is the destiny of one_

_ Whose blood will be the air_

"That's the phrase they fear", Sienna said. "'Lords and spies will fall', and that's what they all are. But this really is a prophecy that tells of things I can not understand."

She rose and started to walk around, sometimes stopping and sometimes changing direction.

"I do not understand the list of companions at all, except for the phrases describing me, Jack and James", she said. "But the others tell what is to come. It shouldn't be hard to understand…"

She sat down yet again, before she quickly got to her feet.

"Of course!" she yelled. "The first phrase, 'hell and heaven will crumble', that is about religion, about the church!"

"So you will overthrow the church?" Robin said and looked dark.

"It makes sense, but then…"

Sienna scratched the back of her head.

"It is not of this time, this world, the outer or the end of the day", she muttered. "Then what the hell is it?"

"A parallel universe?" Jack suggested. Sienna stopped and stared at him before she grinned.

"Of course!" she said. "Parallel universes, that's what it is about!"

"What's a parallel universe?" Will asked.

"It's like… oh, this is hard to explain", Sienna said and ran the fingers of her left hand through her thick hair. "Parallel worlds were created at the same time, but because of that there are sometimes parallel persons who are almost like one another, the worlds are kept apart."

"So you are saying that in another world, there is another Robin Hood?" Robin said and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, exactly", Sienna continued. "But worlds do not develop the same way. Another Robin might act different from you and maybe he's the sheriff, instead of the outlaw…"

"Hold on", Robin said and held up his hand. "I think we do understand."

He turned towards Allan.

"There was more the last time you told us", he said. Sienna blinked. More? This prophecy would definitely be telling her whole life from now on.

For the third time, Allan cleared his throat.

_Hail dragons and demons_

_ Hail kings and queens_

_ Hail magic_

_ And the broken to come_

_ Hail lords of old_

_ And fighters for freedom_

_ Hail Brotherhood_

_ This is your time_

"That's all?" Sienna asked. Both Robin and Allan nodded.

"That last bit gives more clues to what people that will join the brotherhood", Sienna said. "They do not tell more about what they will do, except for that they will form a brotherhood."

"If you excuse me, Sienna, this sounds weird", Allan said. "If Robin haven't told you, this prophecy doesn't make sense."

"How so?"

"Well, along with the list of those who will join the Brotherhood, there is also a number that tells the exact number of the members", Robin continued. "If you just hear the prophecy, you should get the number to 12 plus a whole kingdom, big or small. But the number that is the truth only tells of 12, not the kingdom, and that doesn't make sense."

Sienna had to agree with it. If you added one person for the line 'one is the kingdom that serves her', then it would be 13 members, not 12. But if you took that away and added one entire kingdom, it still wouldn't be 12.

"Prophecies", she muttered. "They never make sense."


	3. Chapter 2

Sienna hardly got any sleep that night. Not because of that she wasn't used to sleeping in a camp like this, or among a lot of men, but because of that she couldn't keep her thoughts away from the prophecy. She was missing something, something very important, something she should know.

The next morning she was still in deep thought and quite grumpy because of her lack of sleep. The others avoided her, Jack had told Robin how mad Sienna could get when she was tired, and a fight wasn't exactly what they wanted. Robin and Jack still tried to talk to her, though she didn't actually answer them. James avoided her; he was still very annoyed about Sienna's new behaviour. He didn't want to be a part of this brotherhood; he just wanted them to find a way back to their own time.

"Would you like to practice some arching?" Robin asked after they'd eaten lunch.

"Where should we do that?" she answered.

"Around here, we usually put up some log to aim at", he answered. After some thinking, she agreed to it.

It was while they were arranging the target that something started to appear out of thin air. They both jumped back, hid themselves behind some bushes.

"What is that?" Robin murmured, nodding at the blue box appearing out of nowhere. Sienna wrinkled her forehead.

"In my time, well, some years before my time, those boxes were used to call the police, the guards, if something happened", she answered. "But there's got to be something else about this one, since it's appearing like this."

They heard the door creek and ducked down their heads. Sienna peeked out through the branches. A man stepped out through the door. He was tall and slim, with brown, messy hair and wearing a brown suit under a long, brown coat. Sienna thought he looked human, but there was something about him that wasn't human. Maybe it was the fact that he'd appeared in the box.

Now he turned around a bit, his gaze swept over the forest. Sienna noticed that his eyes were so dark brown they could've been black, and he looked sad, even though he tried to hide it. Robin gave her a silent nudge and then pulled out his bow. Sienna reached for her own one and they rose at exactly the same time. The man looked startled as they both appeared in front of him and raised his hands, surrendering.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"John Smith", he answered after a while. Sienna shook her head.

"You're lying", she said. He frowned at her.

"Well, John Smith seems to be someone you are used to pretend to be, but it isn't really who you are", she continued.

"Well, that's clever", the man said, scratching the back of his head. Sienna slowly lowered her bow.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're some kind of time-traveller", she said, stepping forward. Startled, he opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the rest of the gang, rushing towards them. James and Jack were also among them.

"Robin!" Djaq called. The man blinked, looking from Robin to the approaching gang.

"No way", he said, excited. "You're Robin Hood!"

"That's the second one", Robin said, also he lowering his weapon.

"Which century are you from?" Sienna asked. "That box indicates one thing."

"You've seen one of these?" the man answered.

"Only pictures of them", Sienna answered.

"Ah", the man said and nodded. "Well, then you haven't actually seen _it_."

Sienna frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just that things don't always turn out to be what they look like", the man continued, before he turned and locked the door.

"So, what is going on in this time?" he said once he turned back to them. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, you could send us back to our own time", James muttered. Jack shook his head at the older man.

"James, can't you just enjoy this a little bit? I mean, we may actually do something for a lot of people."

"What do you mean?" the new man asked, his forehead wrinkled and his eyes dark with concern.

"Well, me, James and Sienna were sent here through a vortex and it turns out that we are part of a brotherhood that is supposed to save some worlds from destruction, or something like that", Jack answered.

"A vortex?" the man said, surprised. "A _time_-vortex? Whoa, that's strange. They usually do not appear out of nowhere."

"A creature made it appear", Jack answered. "He intended to send just Sienna through it, but we tried to help her and fell in, and then she let go and fell after us."

"Have you got two hearts, traveller?"

Sienna's voice made them all turn. She'd been standing behind Robin with her forehead wrinkled, focusing her gaze on the man. He turned towards her, surprised. Over and over again he opened his mouth, but closed it when he couldn't find the right words.

"W-what?" he gasped. The others looked just as surprised.

"'_Two are the hearts that are travelling_', remember?" Sienna told the gang. "And things aren't always what they appear to be."

She turned back towards the man.

"You, sir, are not human."

The gang once again raised their weapons.

"But that doesn't mean he's dangerous", Sienna continued. "He is mentioned as a part of the Brotherhood. Maybe the one who'll take everyone to the right place and the right time."

The man's eyes darkened.

"I travel alone", he said and turned back towards his box. "No more companions for me, it's too dangerous."

"I think that the final group is quite capable of taking care of itself", Sienna answered calmly.

"Listen, Sienna", the man said and turned back towards her, even walked closer to her. His dark eyes gazed directly into hers and that gaze frightened her; it was a mixture of pain and hate and loss and love, but mostly hate directed towards himself.

"I have lost _everyone_, thanks to that I used to invite them to travel with me. People are in danger once they are too close to me and my TARDIS. People _die_ around me, thanks to who I am. I will _never_ have that happen again."

And he turned away again, intending to leave.

"What if people died around you because they wanted you to live?" Sienna said in a loud voice. He stopped.

"You can not save everyone, 'cause then you'd have to _be_ everyone", she continued. "And if people care about you and love you, they are willing to sacrifice themselves to see you live. But they never intend to make you blame yourself for it."

"People just don't die because of that", he said, still with his back towards her. "People, humans, die of age… I do not age… I just see the people that I care about wither, die, turn into dust, and everything that I used to love has now turned into dust. I can not let more of that happen."

"It always happens", Sienna said slowly and walked closer to him. "You can not walk around and pretend that time does not affect people. It affects you as well, even if you do not age."

This time he did not turn or answer, he just stood there, a silent brown silhouette against the blue wood of his box. His shoulders slacked, his head was bent, everything about him pointed towards a man who was ready to give up.

"Sienna, leave him alone", Robin said, coming up behind her. "It's his choice to make."

With a firm grip on her shoulder he turned her around and signed towards the gang to make their way back to camp. Behind her back, Sienna heard the wheezing sound of the box as it once again disappeared.

No one spoke for a long while, for a reason that Sienna did not know. Maybe it was because of that they wondered if the Brotherhood would fall because of this. She surely questioned herself that.

"Here", Robin said and handed her a mug of some hot drink that Djaq had made up. She managed to smile as she accepted it, before she reassumed her position, staring into the flames of the fire in front of her. With a sigh, Robin sat down as well.

"Look, I know that this feels like a step back, but maybe it isn't", he said. "There might be some other way for the Brotherhood to exist."

"As if there would be someone else with two hearts out there", Sienna muttered.

"Two hearts could mean two people as well", Robin pointed out.

"Then the prophecy won't be correct; the numbers won't fit if that's the case."

Robin did not answer that. Instead he nodded towards the mug.

"Drink that before it gets cold."

Then he rose and walked back out into the sunlight. Sienna kept looking at the dancing flames in front of her, slowly putting the cup down on the ground. She wasn't thirsty; she just needed to think.

The gang standing outside were alerted that something was wrong when they heard the thud coming from inside their hiding.

"Sienna!" Jack exclaimed, rushing towards the unconscious, trembling body. Robin and James were not far behind, the gang-leader grabbing the cup he had earlier given her.

"Have you poisoned her?" James asked sharply.

"No, there was nothing in there that was poisonous", Djaq answered.

"She hasn't been drinking it", Robin filled in. "It's the same amount as when I left her."

He threw the drink onto the fire, then kneeled next to Sienna. James was already checking for vital signs.

"Her heart is speeding", he said sharply. "Why isn't there a decent hospital when you need one?"

No one answered that.

"Can you do anything to help her?" Robin asked instead.

"I'm not a doctor", James growled. "And that is what she needs; a doctor."

"Doctor coming through."

The man they had seen disappear in his blue box earlier was now running over and kneeling next to Sienna. From his pocket he pulled up some kind of device, which he used to scan his patient. Then he pulled up a regular stethoscope and listened to her speeding heart.

"Well?" James asked, impatiently.

"Her body is here but her soul is elsewhere", the man answered.

"You mean she's..." Jack begun.

"Nope, still alive", the man interrupted. "But if her heartbeat keeps increasing she won't be for long."

He rose and turned towards Djaq.

"You are the one with the medicines; I need two cups with crushed pine-needles and cones in hot water, along with a clean rug. And quick!"

Djaq stared at him for a moment before she rushed away to get him that, ordering Will to boil water as she went.

"What is that for?" James asked. "Pine won't help her, it..."

"You're the Doctor now?" the man answered sharply. "I think you were asking for one to come, and well; here I am."

James was about to argue, but the man had already bent down to continue his examination.

"Djaq!" Robin yelled. "Hurry up with those cups!"

"They're coming!" Djaq yelled back. "Lucky I still had hot water."

The moment she re-entered the hiding, the man grabbed onto Sienna's shirt and ripped it open. That motion made both James and Robin grab him while Jack pulled Sienna away. James gave him a hard slap in the face, his grey eyes glowing.

"Don't you dare."

"She will die if I don't do this!" the man growled.

"What, rape her?" Robin asked.

"No! The pine-medicament helps the body regain control of the soul. The fastest way to get it into her is to bathe her entire body in it, so that it enters through her pores, which are open because of that she is sweating."

He looked at Djaq, still standing by the door.

"Why do you think I waited for Djaq to come inside before I even started to do something?" he asked.

"According to the hospital laws of our time, a male Doctor is not allowed to examine a woman's personal area unless a nurse or female doctor is present", Jack said silently from his position on the floor. James slowly released the man, but took a position close to Sienna just in case. He did not trust this man; travelling through time was impossible, having two hearts was even more impossible, meaning that that man was the uttermost impossible thing. If this was some kind of realistic nightmare, he sure as hell did not intend to let something happen to his student. Even if that meant that he had to follow her through this whole thing.

The man knelt next to Sienna the moment he was free. Djaq placed the cups next to him and handed him a rug. Then she sat still, watching the man bathe Sienna. He was doing it with such concentration, such precision, that it was impossible to tell if he was turned on by doing it. Djaq guessed that he wasn't; he didn't seem like that sort of a man.

When he was done, he pulled off his long brown coat and placed it over the girl. She had stopped trembling and when Jack placed two fingers on her throat to check her pulse, he noticed that it was going down.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked, voicing the question that they all wanted to utter. The man, who was sitting back on his heels on the other side of the body, was silent for a while before he nodded.

"I think so."

**Author's note: reviews are luv! Honestly, they are my inspiration and my strength, so if you like the story and want to read more, please post a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

While her friends fought for her life in a time-span of thirty minutes, Sienna had arrived in a dense forest just as the sun was setting. The first thing that had happened when she rose was that she was pushed down again.

Thanks to the oncoming darkness, and the fact that her eyes were not used to it, she was unable to see the man's features. All she knew was that he was lying on top of her, shielding her from whatever was in front of them.

She had no idea how long they had been lying there when the man slowly and carefully pushed himself away from her.

"You shouldn't be wandering around out here, young lady", he said. Sienna sat up and not until then she realised that she was no longer in Sherwood Forest (somehow the thought had not occurred to her until then).

"Where the hell am I?"

"About half-a-day's ride south of Osgiliath", the man answered. "Some remaining orcs are still running lose here, it's dangerous."

"Just to be clear; that doesn't mean anything to me", Sienna said sharply. "What is Osgiliath and what are orcs?"

This time the man did not answer. He just sat some metres away from her, studying her. The fact that he could see her but she was unable to see more than his silhouette was quite disturbing.

"You do not know where you are, my lady?" he asked after a while.

"No", Sienna answered. The next moment the man lit a fire. She blinked in the sudden light, before she managed to study him further. He was tall, with dark hair and a short, neatly trimmed beard. His eyes were a mixture of blue and grey and he was wearing dark coloured clothes, suited for blending in with the kind of growth that this forest had. In his belt there was a long, broad sword and a curved knife, and on his back was a quiver with arrows along with a bow.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No", Sienna answered. The man nodded and sat back on his heels.

"Well, then we are equal. I..."

"Aragorn!"

They both looked up. A man with long, blonde hair just jumped over a set of bushes, as agile as a cat. Sienna stared at him as he strode over; he was probably the most graceful person she had ever met. He sat down next to Aragorn and said something in another language, and Aragorn responded in the same.

"Who is this?" the blonde man asked as their conversation was finished and looked at Sienna.

"A young girl that I saved from the orcs", Aragorn answered. "She seems to be suffering from a loss of memory."

Sienna groaned.

"I am not some kind of dement person, thank you very much. My name is Sienna."

"You might remember your name, but you do not know where you are", Aragorn responded sharply.

"Personally I am trying to figure that out", Sienna said. "And honestly you would think me mad if I said it out loud."

Aragorn groaned and rose, the blonde man with him.

"We should take her with us back to Minas Tirith", he said. The blonde man nodded.

"I will get our horses and order the others to ride back."

Then he disappeared, with the same agility as before.

"You mind if I ask what he was?" Sienna said and rose.

"An elf", Aragorn answered and busied himself with putting out the flames.

"Really?" Sienna said. "I always imagined them having long, pointed ears sticking out, or be really small."

"Where have you learned that?" Aragorn asked just as the last flame went out, leaving them in the dark once again.

"Back home", Sienna answered and sighed. "I doubt that I'll ever return there now."

She wrapped her arms around herself and stared out into the darkness, not noticing how Aragorn had stopped and just looked at her.

"You're from another world", he said after a while. Sienna blinked and stared at his silhouette.

"Yes."

Then none of them said a thing until the blonde man returned with two horses. Aragorn helped her up on one of them, before climbing up behind her.

"We'd better make haste, Legolas", he told his friend. "The prophecy is coming true."

With that, both men allowed their horses to gallop through the wood, steering them away from rocks and stones as they went. Sienna felt pure exhaustion wash over her and was soon asleep as the rhythmic hoof beat continued.

She was woken by Aragorn at about the same time as the man in the blue box ordered Djaq to make the pine-medicament, because this world was moving at a different pace. Something Sienna would not find out about until later.

Aragorn smiled gently as she looked up and then nodded at something ahead of them. There, in the rising sun, was a city built of white stones, which reflected the light, making it glow.

"That is Minas Tirith", he said. Sienna just stared at the magnificent sight as they rode closer. The doors were pulled open with yells and commands and the two horses continued uphill.

Sienna counted seven gates in seven different walls as they continued upwards. The dividing was certainly due to something; like classes or type of work.

Up on the top was the most magnificent sight. In front of them was a circular lawn, cut with a cross of two ways, and in the centre of it stood a blossoming, white tree. Opposite the way that they had rode up on was a large, white building and to its right a high, white tower.

"The citadel of Minas Tirith", Legolas, the blonde elf, said as they jumped off and handed the reins of the horses to two stable-boys. "This is where the King of Gondor resides with his family."

"You're bringing me to the King?" Sienna asked silently. Both Legolas and Aragorn smiled and led her up the stairs and in through the massive doors.

The hall they entered had a marble-floor and along the walls, all the way up to the thrones, where statues of old Kings. Sienna counted four thrones; two of them white and seated up on a set of white stairs, two of them black with silver decorations and set to the left of the stairs. No one was sitting in the thrones, however; instead people were walking around in front of them, laughing, discussing, or just talking. Sienna frowned at the scene; it was nothing like she had imagined a King's hall to be.

"Faramir!" Aragorn called out. A man with light-brown hair turned at once. He was wearing a black shirt decorated with a silver tree that matched the black thrones. As he spotted Aragorn he bowed.

"My Lord, I see that you have returned with a guest", he said.

"Yes", Aragorn said. "This is Sienna."

"I bid you welcome, Lady Sienna", Faramir said and made yet another bow, this time towards her. Sienna just stared at him, then at Aragorn.

"Am I right to say that _you_ are the King?"

"I am", Aragorn answered. In the next moment a door to the right opened and a young boy with brown hair came rushing out to them. Aragorn laughed and lifted the boy up in the air, swinging him around as he did.

"Did you kill any orcs?" the boy asked, his face just a big smile.

"We set a trap for them and got at least a few", Aragorn answered and put him down. "Eldarion, this is Sienna."

"Hello", the boy said and smiled towards Sienna. She looked at him for a moment before she turned towards Legolas.

"How do I greet him properly?"

"I'm sure that he will do just fine with a simple 'hello'", the elf answered with a smile. Sienna turned back towards Eldarion.

"Hello, Eldarion."

Aragorn smiled before he looked at the boy again.

"Now, you better get back to Master Garadorn."

Eldarion smiled and waved, then ran back the same way he had come. In the doorway he almost ran into the most graceful woman Sienna had ever seen; she had black, thick, wavy hair that fell down along her back, fair skin, deep, blue eyes, and on top of that she was tall. She glided into the hall with a soft smile.

"Sienna, this is Arwen Undómiel", Aragorn introduced. "My wife."

It took her a moment to realize that this was the Queen and she instantly tried to courtesy, something that was hard to do in trousers.

"Your Highness", she mumbled, her cheeks burning from the embarrassment of not being able to behave like a lady.

"You are the child who travels the universe", the woman said, her voice melodic. "Your quest is of great importance; there is no need for you to courtesy towards me when I should be bowing out of respect for you."

Sienna's eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks turned even hotter.

"I... what?"

"Before my father left for the Undying Lands, he told me the prophecy of the Brotherhood", Arwen answered. "One that you are already familiar with."

"Yes, Allan told me that one yesterday... or I think it was yesterday. Time seems to be moving differently here."

"All worlds and times are different", Arwen said with a nod. "Now, it has long been foreseen that the King of Gondor will lead his army on your path. That that King would be my husband I did not know until now."

She smiled lovingly at Aragorn.

"So... Gondor is 'the Kingdom' that is mentioned in the prophecy?" Sienna asked.

"Yes", Aragorn answered. Then he frowned.

"Why are you sweating?"

Sienna reached up and touched her forehead, frowning when she did not feel any drops of salt-water dripping from her.

"I'm not... am I?"

"You need to go back to where you came from", Arwen said and stepped forward. "Take this with you. Once you need our army, blow the whistle."

She pressed something into her hand, then smiled. Sienna wondered why everything suddenly turned so blurry.

"Aragorn?" she managed to say, nearly choking because somehow, she was out of air. The faces disappeared, along with the beautiful, white hall, the thrones and the sunlight.

"Aragorn?" she said again, blinking at the dark roof of the cave. She had goosebumps all over and when she looked down, she realized that her clothes were shredded.

"Sienna?"

That was Jack. Had he been sitting next to her while she looked like this? She blushed and tried to cover herself as she sat up. The blonde boy smiled, tears in his eyes.

"You're back", he said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"What?"

"Sienna?"

That was Robin, who just came in through the opening of the cave. Sienna blushed even deeper.

"Could someone give me something to cover myself?" she asked in a frosty tone.

"Oh, sorry. Here."

She was so surprised to see the man with two hearts, the time-traveller, that she forgot all about her nakedness and that he offered her his coat to cover her body with.

"You came back?" she asked and snatched the coat from him. He grinned.

"Guess I did, and in the nick of time as well. Any later and you would've been dead."

"I wasn't dead", Sienna said. "I was in Gondor."

"Yeah, well, your soul was", the man said. "Your body was still here, twisting and cramping, not used to the strain."

He held out his hand to her.

"Sorry 'bout not introducing myself before. I'm the Doctor."


	5. Chapter 4

After the Doctor had arrived at the camp, Sienna noticed that things changed. Or rather; people changed. Especially James. He kept a close eye on her, not leaving her side unless she was out scouting the area with Robin, whom he seemed to trust. He did not, however, trust the Doctor and always kept an eye on him. And if the Doctor was somewhere near Sienna, James wouldn't be far away.

"He thought that the Doctor would rape you", Jack explained two nights later when they were going to bed. "When he tried to bring you back, I mean. Well, we all thought that he would do something like that, actually, because he just ripped your clothes open."

"What did James do, then?" Sienna asked and rose up on one elbow. "I mean, sometimes I think the Doctor is actually avoiding him as well."

"James and Robin pulled him away", Jack answered. "And James looked like he would kill that skinny man, I mean literally. I thought he would snap his neck or something."

Sienna shuddered. She didn't doubt that James would be able to do that; considering muscle-mass he must be twice the size of the Doctor.

"Well, they'd better make peace with one another, and soon", she said. "Once we get Marian out of the castle we will get going."

"Going to be nice and cosy in that box, then", Jack muttered.

"Oh, you haven't been inside of it?" Sienna asked in surprise. "It's huge on the inside! You've got the control-room first and then there are stairs leading to other parts of the thing; like bedrooms, kitchens, a library... I think he mentioned a swimming-pool as well."

"Seriously?" Jack said, his jaw dropping. "Wow, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

"You've never been to Kansas", Sienna pointed out with a smile.

"Why do we have to get Marian out, by the way?"

"Honestly, I don't know", Sienna sighed. "Kind of wish I'd spent some more time reading the legends. But anyway; Robin's my friend so I'm going to help him get her out, whatever reason he might have."

"Wonder what people will say when we get back home", Jack said with a silent laugh. "'Oi, Sam! I've travelled in time and I'm nowadays best friend with Robin Hood!'"

Sienna covered her mouth with one hand to stop herself from laughing and waking the others. Later, though, when Jack had fallen asleep, she started to really think about what he'd said. What would really happen when they got back home, if they ever got as far as that?

"Alright, check this out."

Allan sat down next to the fire with a huge grin on his face.

"The Sheriff's got a document showing that he's planning to kill King Richard, and it's hidden in his vault", he continued.

"How did you find out?" the Doctor asked with a frown.

"A bit of money here and there", Allan answered with a shrug. Robin rose.

"If we can get the document, we will be able to overthrow the Sheriff", he said. "But we need a plan, need more information."

"What if we infiltrate the castle?" Will suggested.

"Doesn't the Sheriff know who you are?" Jack pointed out in return. Robin nodded, but the glimmer in his eyes told everyone that he'd come up with something.

"He does not know your faces", he said, looking at Sienna. "You, James, Jack and the Doctor; he has no idea who you are."

"So we are able to infiltrate the castle", Sienna filled in. "But I doubt that he would let any of us in, dressed like this."

She gazed down at her own clothes, then at the other three.

"This needs planning, Robin", she continued. "None of us can pose as a noble of your time, none of us is dressed like one. We need more than just a plan, we need costumes and roles."

"A theatre, my lady", Jack said, while rising and making a graceful bow. "And as dangerous as our plot may be, I will be glad to risk my neck for you."

Robin grinned.

"If you flatter the Sheriff like that, he would surely hang you. He's not stupid."

Jack grinned back.

"No problem, I'll rewrite that part of the script", he said with a laugh. "And a script it will be, but improvised except for the background of the characters."

Sienna groaned.

"You realise that your life really is at stake here, Jack?" she muttered.

"Yes, which is why I will have to come up with a masterpiece", Jack answered and sat back down. "Ah, got it! A lord of an estate far away is on his way to... shall we say London? With him come his son and his niece, whose parents have tragically died, and also one of their guards."

"Why just one guard?" James asked.

"Because they had to leave their others at their home, to guard their wealth", Jack answered.

"Ah, wealth and riches, that is going to make them invite you with huge smiles", Robin said, sounding pleased. "I will get you some clothes to wear; guess we can raid a couple of the noble rooms in Nottingham."

He grinned towards the gang and they grinned back.

"Robin, this is dangerous", Sienna said sharply. "None of us knows how to defend ourselves if something happens."

"We won't be far away", Robin promised, still grinning. "Besides, you've been practicing."

"Yeah, but during practice, my life's not on the line", Sienna muttered and looked away.

As promised, Robin got them the clothes they needed, along with three horses and a few other things that could be packed in the stolen saddlebags. All to make it look realistic.

"Wait for us at midnight, two nights from now", Robin said as he led her horse down to the road. "We'll get in and together we can steal the Pact of Nottingham."

"Robin if anything goes wrong..." Sienna begun, but he silenced her with a smile.

"Don't think like that, Sienna. Here, I'll help you up."

He was about to lift her onto the horse when she put her left foot in the stirrup and swung herself up, placing both legs on the left side. She smiled at his surprise.

"I'll find Marian for you as well", she then said. "I'll talk to her, ask her to come with us."

"Thank you."

He then turned to the others, gave them the final instructions and then sent them on their way.

At midday, three riders came trotting over the bridge leading into Nottingham. Their clothes all spoke of nobility; the older man wearing blue, the younger white and the lady red. Next to their horses came a guard, decorated with blue and white colours.

"Lord John of Sheffield, along with his son, Lord Derek, and his niece, Lady Celine", the guard introduced as the Sheriff came out to greet them on the stairs.

"Ah, the Lord of Sheffield indeed", the short man with gray hair said. "What a lovely surprise; what brings you here?"

"I am on my way to London, my Lord, to ask for His Highness Prince John's advice on my niece's marriage", John answered. "That would of course have been my wife's task, had she not passed away so suddenly in a fever. Have you had the fever, by the way? Terrible sickness, makes you want to die and all of a sudden, you do..."

"I apologize for my uncle's behaviour, my Lord", Celine said and stepped forward, curtseying for the Sheriff. "My aunt's death was sudden and he is still overcome by grief. It's a miracle in itself that me and my cousin managed to get him out of his vault, since all he wanted to do was to count his money."

"His money?" the Sheriff said.

"The Sheffield riches, my Lord", Celine continued. "They're everything he says he holds dear nowadays, and that was why he only let us bring one of the guards. He wanted the rest of his soldiers to guard his wealth."

"If it is possible for us to rest here for a couple of days, my Lord, we would be forever grateful", Derek said. "Of course we will repay you for your custody."

"Oh, that would be no problem at all", the Sheriff said with a grin. "Come along, come along."

"Is it lunch yet?" John asked, seemingly not listening. "I would love a glass of wine, and a steak, and..."

"Come, father, we'd better get you inside", Derek said with a sigh, then turned to the Sheriff. "Is it possible for him to have his meals served in his room? His chatter would probably bore the others at the table."

"Oh, that can surely be arranged", the Sheriff said and led the way back in. "Guards, escort the Lord of Sheffield to a suitable room, and Gisborne, why don't you take care of Lady Celine until her cousin comes back?"

Celine gazed at the dark-haired man with piercing, blue eyes, who had been standing on the stairs while the Sheriff did the talking. Before she could curtsey in his direction, however, her own guard stepped forth and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My Lady, you are tired after the long ride", he said sharply. "Playing with men's hearts is not one thing you should be doing by now."

"Sir Edward, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself", she responded in a frosty tone and yanked free of his grip.

"No worries, good man", Gisborne said. "I was merely going to escort her ladyship to her quarters."

"Then you won't bother if I come with you", Edward said calmly. Gisborne didn't respond; instead he offered his arm to Celine who took it and walked with him into the castle, with Edward following a few steps behind.

"I hope that you had no trouble when coming here", Gisborne said as they walked.

"None at all", Celine answered. "The forest was beautiful, I'd say. I would love to spend some time in it."

"The forest is, I'm afraid, full of outlaws. I'm surprised they did not attack you."

"Outlaws?" Celine said, tilting her head. "You mean that the stories are true then; that there are men living out in Sherwood Forest? How barbaric!"

"They did not trouble you, then?" Gisborne asked.

"No, they did not", Celine answered with a shake of her head. "And I doubt that with you on guard here in Nottingham, they won't trouble me here either."

"Rest assured, my Lady, they won't get close to you while I'm here", Gisborne said, then kissed her on the hand and left her at the room she'd been given. Edward glared at him as he walked by, then followed his Lady into her room.

"Are you out of your mind?" he hissed once the door was closed. "Guy of Gisborne is a dangerous man, we all know that."

"Which is why I need to gain his trust", she answered and shook out her brown hair. "Come on, James. I can take care of myself; I do not need you to watch over my every move like an eagle with a newborn hatchling!"

He huffed in response, then walked back out, taking a position next to the door. He did not know if Robin had advised Sienna to get together with Gisborne, but he had sworn that he would protect her, and if that leather-clad man as much as tried to get in beneath her skirts he would make him pay.

In the evening, Gisborne escorted Lady Celine to dinner. Her cousin, Derek, was already there, talking and flirting with a brown-haired woman.

"Really?" he said. "And the outlaws just ran head over heels?"

"Lady Marian", Gisborne said, leading Celine towards the pair.

"Sir Guy", the brunette responded. "I was just telling Lord Derek about the outlaws in the forest."

"I see", Gisborne said, his voice hard. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting Lady Celine, Lord Derek's cousin?"

"No, I have not", Marian said. "A pleasure meeting you, my Lady."

"Same to you, Lady Marian", Celine said with a smile. "I hope that I wasn't steeling your man from you this evening."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guessed that... oh, well, just that since Sir Guy is such a highly reckoned man in the Sheriff's household, and you are obviously the most beautiful woman in the same place, you would be betrothed to him", Celine said with a blush.

"To be honest, you are not stealing him from me, at all", Marian answered with a slight smile. "Now, if you all excuse me."

She put her goblet down on the table and hurried up the stairs, out of the hall.

"Did I do something wrong?" Celine asked. "I was merely curious."

"Celine you need a husband", Derek sighed. "Someone who can show you and tell you what you should and should not say."

He glanced at Gisborne.

"If we're lucky, we might not even need to go to London to find that man."

A door creaked and Marian stopped in her footsteps, seeing the man with brown hair peek out, notice her and wave at her.

"You're Lady Marian?" he asked silently.

"Yes", she answered. "And you're the mad Lord of Sheffield."

"Honestly, no", the man answered. "Come on in, there's much you need to know."


	6. Chapter 5

"Sorry, Gisborne kept me away", Sienna said and quickly closed the door behind her.

"I thought you liked him", Jack teased.

"Good looks, maybe, but not the heart I desire", Sienna answered.

"Really, should you be speaking like that in here?" Marian hissed. "There are guards everywhere."

"Oh, no worries, I soundproofed this room", the Doctor answered.

"What?"

"It means that this room is safe", Sienna explained. "Marian, my real name is Sienna. Robin sent me."

"Why did he send you?" Marian asked.

"To find out where the Pact of Nottingham is", Jack answered. "It wasn't in the vault, according to him, so it must be kept somewhere else in this castle."

"And you're going to fetch it for him?" Marian said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, we're his spies", Jack answered with a grin. "Really, that's another thing I've been waiting to say. Can't even imagine what people will say when we get back home and tell them that we were spying for Robin Hood!"

"If we ever get home", James said sourly. "If this brotherhood-thing is true, we will be facing a lot more danger than this place."

"Oh, cheer up, James", the Doctor said. "I'll get you home, I promise."

James just glared at him.

"Brotherhood?" Marian said. "As in the brotherhood that the Black Knights have been speaking about; the one with the prophecy?"

"That's the one", Sienna answered. "But James is right; that creature that sent us here is still out there, and personally I think that he is out to kill us all."

"Well, we have to put up a fight, then", Jack said.

"Cel... Sienna, the brotherhood", Marian interrupted. "The Knights have men all over the castle searching for people who match the descriptions. If they see you all together..."

"Which is why James wears a helmet", Jack interrupted. "No one will find out."

"Jack, shut it", Sienna ordered, then turned back to Marian. "We need to find out where the Pact is hidden. Robin and his men are coming here tomorrow to fetch it, and Robin asked me to talk to you. He wants you to come with us."

"I'm sorry, I can't", Marian answered. "My father... they're keeping him down in the dungeons, just because of that they do not trust him, or me. I cannot leave him."

"Nothing I can't fix, I suppose", the Doctor said and pulled up one of his devices from his pocket. "You lead me to him and I'll get him out."

"Doctor, the guards", Sienna reminded him. "You might carry that... thing, what is it by the way?"

"A sonic screwdriver."

"Well, a sonic screwdriver, but that doesn't mean that you can get past all of the guards in the middle of the night. It's madness!"

"Lucky I'm playing the mad Lord of Sheffield, then", the Doctor answered with a grin. Sienna groaned.

"Why do I feel like everyone in this room is either mad or unable to see the positive side of anything?" she muttered.

"Oi!" James called in protest, but everyone ignored him.

"We cannot do anything hasty", Marian said. "If we're going to get my dad out, we need a plan."

"We can do it at the same time as the others break in tomorrow", Jack suggested. "Then the guards will be occupied with Robin's stuff."

"So we're sending Robin and the others into a trap, then?" Sienna asked.

"We cannot do that; they trust us", James agreed.

"Well, they wanted us to get Marian out as well, right?" Jack said. "And if she won't come unless we free her father, we free her father!"

Sienna wasn't happy with the result of the night's discussions. She couldn't believe that Jack and the Doctor, and Marian, could betray Robin like that!

"My Lady!"

She turned in the hall, seeing Guy of Gisborne coming up to her.

"My Lord, I didn't hear you coming", she said with a smile, quickly composing herself. She needed to keep playing her role or things would not turn out for the better.

"I was wondering if you'd let me give you this."

He handed her a small box. Within it, she found a necklace made of gold, with a red stone dropping from it and resting between her breasts.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, and she meant that.

"So you like it?"

"Of course I do", she answered and smiled. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course", Gisborne answered with a smile and picked up the necklace. She moved her hair aside as he fastened it around her neck.

"It suits you", he said once she turned back to face him again.

"Thank you", she said with a smile. "I will treasure it more than I treasure my life."

"Then I will treasure your life for you", Gisborne answered with a smile of his own, then offered her his arm. "My Lady, is it true that your uncle is going to ask King John for a suitable marriage?"

"Yes", Sienna answered. "I'm sure my aunt would have found me one if she was still alive, but now it's up to my uncle. And though he may be mad with grief, he still wants a good place for me. So he wants to see what young lords at the court that might be interested in me."

"I am sure that there are lords in other places that might be interested in you as well", Gisborne said.

"Sir Guy, you flatter me."

"Perhaps, but it is true", Gisborne answered and stopped her. "I could be that man. Your cousin pointed it out last night and it is true; I have no wife. I have a good standing thanks to the Sheriff's position in court."

He suddenly kneeled in front of her.

"My Lady Celine, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"He asked you _what_?"

James stomped over to the door, ready to burst out and kill Gisborne the moment he showed up out in the corridor.

"He asked me to marry him", Sienna answered, still shocked.

"And your answer was?" James growled.

"That I had to speak to my family about it. James, calm down, I can handle this."

"Look, I might not be the most enthusiastic man when it comes to this brotherhood-thing, but I am your teacher and your mentor. I cannot let someone who is, for us, seen as a mere myth crave that you marry him!"

Sienna groaned.

"Look, at this time tomorrow, this will be over", she said and stepped forward. "Robin will show up tonight and on the morrow we will leave. I can tell Gisborne that I spoke to my uncle after dinner and that he wanted Prince John's opinion on the matter, and that I, thanks to his grief, did not want to upset him further by going against his orders."

"And you're sure that will work?" James asked, somewhat calmer. She nodded.

"Trust me, James."

After a while, he sighed and nodded, before he put the helmet back on and stepped out through the door.

Dinner passed smoothly; Sienna told Gisborne that she would speak to her uncle after that and would have an answer for him in the morning. Gisborne seemed pleased with that answer and offered to escort her to her uncle's quarters, something that she quickly avoided.

"I need to change before I can go talk to him", she explained. "He thinks that I look too much like my aunt when dressed up and with this sort of matter at hand, I'd rather he saw me as me and not her."

"Then I will escort you to your quarters and then await your answer in the morning", Gisborne said, glancing at James, whom he thought was Edward. "I am sure that Sir Edward will be better suited for escorting you to your uncle, seeing as he knows him well."

"I did not mean to be rude to you, Sir Guy, but I have to be very delicate with my uncle", Sienna said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You saw how he was when we came here, and that wasn't even one of his worst moments."

"I see. Well, then I will patiently wait for your answer."

He bowed, kissed her on the hand and then left her at her door.

"I'll escort you to your uncle's once you're done", James said silently. That was their code; they were meeting up in the Doctor's room at midnight to wait for Robin and the gang. The Doctor had marked his window with a piece of cloth, so Robin would know where they were.

Close to midnight, Sienna heard a knock on the door. Frowning, she wondered why James would knock. He usually just walked straight in.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, my Lady."

Gisborne. Wasn't he supposed to wait?

"May I come in?" he asked. Sienna quickly made sure that her gear was hidden beneath the bed.

"Yes, the door is open."

He stepped inside, still dressed in his leather-garments, and closed the door behind him, locking it even.

"What did your uncle say?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir", she said and managed to look sad. "My uncle is determined to continue to London. He wants to hear what Prince John has to say on the matter and Derek ushered me not to make him more upset than he already is."

"But you wish to stay, don't you?" Gisborne asked and sat down on the bed. "Don't you wish to stay here and be my wife, marry someone that has come to know you, instead of someone that the Prince chooses for you?"

She stared at him momentarily, before she looked away. When had he become so eager to get her?

"I know that we have only known one another for two days, but I know that I could make you happy. I would do anything to see your smile at me, every day, and to have you wait for me at night when I come home."

"I'm truly sorry, Sir Guy", she whispered, fighting the sudden urge to fall into his arms and ask him to run away with her. Hadn't she said, just the night before, that he might have the looks but not the heart she desired?

"Please, defy your uncle, for me", Gisborne begged. "I could make you Lady Gisborne by tomorrow, with the blessing of the Sheriff and, with him, Prince John."

He leaned slightly closer. She shuddered.

"My Lord, this is highly inappropriate", she mumbled. The voice in the back of her mind grew stronger, though, telling her to not back away. And in her time, sleeping with a man for one night wasn't exactly inappropriate, or even unusual; everyone did it at some point in their lives.

"Maybe", he mumbled, smiling. "But you, my Lady, make me want to break rules and be... inappropriate from time to time."

Then he leaned in and kissed her, and just like that, all thoughts of who she really was and what she really should be doing at this time of the night disappeared. She wanted him and only him; she wanted to marry him, have his kids and live as Lady Gisborne for the rest of her life. That was her heart's wish.

"What took you so long?" Jack hissed as he let Robin in through the door. "It's four hours past midnight already!"

"They've doubled the guards, for some reason", Robin answered. "What have we got?"

"Marian and the Doctor are heading down to the dungeons to free her father", Jack answered. "We've done some research and found that the Pact is either in the vault or in the Sheriff's private rooms."

"Right, my men are down at the vault", Robin said. "You head down and help Marian and the Doctor with Edward, I'm going to the Sheriff's room and search for the Pact there."

Then he frowned.

"Where's Sienna and James?"

"They never showed up", Jack answered. "Sienna's room is on the other side of the castle and James is constantly on guard outside it, but if they've doubled the guards, maybe they were unable to get here."

Robin nodded.

"I'll go check. Make sure that you and the others are back in your rooms when the alarm sounds; they have to keep believing that you are nobles."

Jack nodded and put on a cloak, before hurrying down in the direction of the dungeons. Robin headed in the opposite direction to find James and Sienna, avoiding patrolling guards as he went. They might have added a few, but they were no match for him when the castle was so full of shadows, and he therefore wondered how Sienna and James hadn't been able to pass them. She was smart; she would have found a way.

He got his answer when he found James, knocked out and guarded by two of Gisborne's soldiers outside a door. Quickly stepping into the shadows, he spied on the group. James looked like he'd been beaten a couple of times, probably to ensure that he stayed unconscious. The soldiers were talking silently; sometimes one of them would lean an ear against the door and grin. Whatever happened inside it pleased them.

Slowly, he took out his bow and put two arrows on the string. Taking aim, he killed both of the guards and they slumped onto the floor.

"James", he hissed, hurrying forward and shaking the blond man awake. "James, get up."

James slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him, still a bit off but soon, he sat up with a gasp.

"Oh, bloody hell", he hissed. "Sienna."

"What happened?" Robin whispered.

"Gisborne", James answered with a growl. "He and his men came and knocked me out."

"Why?"

"How the hell could I know?" James spat out, then noticed the dead soldiers. "Did you kill those?"

"Yeah, no need to thank me", Robin said and rose, leaning against the door. He thought he heard Sienna giggling, but the sound soon vanished, turning into a pleased moan from Gisborne.

"What is he doing to her?" James asked, seemingly ready to burst in through the door.

"She's unharmed", Robin answered, not wanting to alert the other man. "Come on, we need to get to the Sheriff's chamber and look for the Pact."

Not caring about James' protests, he dragged him along the corridor. His mind kept working, though; he had warned Sienna about Gisborne and he was sure that Marian had told her off as well, but why did it then sound like they were making out inside her room?


	7. Chapter 6

"You're sure he was here before?" Jack hissed, nodding at the empty cell.

"Of course I'm sure, I visited him every day", Marian responded. "The Sheriff must've moved him."

"Not necessarily."

That was the Doctor. He was standing inside of the seemingly empty cell, on the other side of the bed, and now bent down and moved the blanket a bit, thus revealing a dead body. Marian gasped.

"That's one of the guards", she whispered. "How..."

"Anyone recognize this?" the Doctor said and held up what seemed to be a hairpin. Jack's eyes widened, before he looked at Marian. She had an identical one in her hair and she now reached up to feel it.

"It's mine", she said in surprise. "I never felt him pull it out..."

"So your father killed a guard using your hairpin", the Doctor said and put the pin in one of his pockets. "Better take it away, might turn against you."

"Come on, we'd better find the others", Jack said and led the way up the stairs.

As they got up, they ran into the rest of Robin's gang.

"Nothing in the vault", Will said. "The Sheriff's hidden the Pact somewhere else."

"Robin's checking his room", Jack answered. "Come on, we need to get back to our quarters before..."

Just then, the great bell out in the courtyard started to ring, sounding the alarm.

"Get out!" Jack called, before leading his part of the group in the other direction, only to be intercepted by some of the guards in the castle.

"You think they somehow knew?" the Doctor said, taking a few steps back.

"Maybe", Jack answered, before leading the way out of the castle into the courtyard, where they found the rest of the group, trying to get past the guards out there.

"Where's Robin?" Little John called.

"Well, obviously not here!" Jack called back, before he tripped the soldier closest to him. "Come on!"

"In here", Robin whispered to James, nodding towards the door. "I sneak in, steal the pact, you stand on guard."

"Outside?" James asked in the same tone. Robin nodded and James slipped soundlessly into the shadows. That was when Robin came to wonder if this blond, muscular man had not served in the army as well, as he was able to understand the shortcut language they'd used there, plus the fact that he was able to find camouflage just as easily.

Shaking his head at the thought, he carefully opened the door to the Sheriff's quarters. The Sheriff was snoring on the bed. Robin gazed around the room, trying to figure out where the pact could be hidden.

And that was when he met the eyes of the grey-haired man, who was standing by the wall, taking something out of a hidden safe. They both jumped in surprise.

"Edward?" Robin mimicked. The man smiled, then pulled out a parchment from the safe, turning and seeing a goblet in the Sheriff's hand, tipping ever so slightly and soon falling down on the floor. He quickly put the stone covering the safe, and the painting covering the stone, back in place and hid behind the curtain next to the bed, while Robin swung himself up in the lines holding the bird-cages, hiding up in the roof as the goblet fell and hit the wooden planks.

The Sheriff sat up in bed at once, immediately feeling the side of his body and his vest.

"My keys", he hissed to himself. "My keys... guards!"

Two guards immediately burst in through the door, looking for an imposture.

"My keys", the Sheriff repeated. "My keys were here."

He pointed at the bed, then leaned over to the other side and found the keys there instead. Edward, who'd stolen them, had thrown them onto the bed from his position. The Sheriff looked around, searching for an answer to this sudden misplacement, and noticed Edward's shoes. The curtain wasn't long enough. Signing to the guards to be quiet, the Sheriff rose from the bed and took one of their swords. _Oh no_, Robin thought. He needed to come up with a plan or Edward, Marian's father, would die because of him.

The Sheriff moved closer to the curtain.

"So?" he said. "Who do we have here? My own friend – Hoodie Two-Shoes?"

Robin jumped down behind him.

"Looking for me, Sheriff?" he asked with a grin, then led the shouting trio out through the door. James pulled him into the shadows before they noticed and they continued, screaming, through the corridor. Robin grinned at his friend, then walked back into the room, where Edward had emerged.

"Edward!" he said. The old man looked up from the parchment with a relieved smile.

"Robin!"

"You escaped the dungeons!" Robin said with a grin.

"Well, I heard England needed saving", Edward answered. "I have the Pact."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should probably leave, right now", James said from the door.

"Right, come on", Robin agreed.

Just then, the alarm sounded and guards came running from all directions.

"Oh bloody hell!" James said, then pulled out his sword. "Is it always like this for you guys?"

"No, not always", Robin answered, staring at the massive amount of guards coming to kill them.

"Then why now?"

"Because of that now, we have the core of the Brotherhood."

That last voice was the Sheriff, striding back with a grin on his face. Behind him came another bunch of guards, all holding his gang, chained up and disarmed.

"Aren't I right, blondie?" the Sheriff continued, looking at James. "Found yourself sleeping when you should have been guarding your precious 'dancing lady'?"

"You harm her and I will rip you apart", James growled.

"Harm her?" the Sheriff said, amused. "No, why would I harm her? After all, at sunset she will be Lady Gisborne. And I cannot kill the Lady of my right hand man, now, can I?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"You're lying."

"Am I now?" the Sheriff asked and nodded at the other side of the corridor. When Robin looked the same way, he saw Gisborne, leading Sienna towards them. She was smiling at the leather-clad man.

"Sienna!" Robin called. She didn't even spare him a look, the pair just continued past the guards and around the corner.

"Sienna!" Robin repeated.

"Now, now, no need to scream like that", the Sheriff said. "After all, that is what you are going to do down in the dungeons, huh?"

"Leave my father alone!" Marian called from her place. "You have me, kill me in his stead!"

"Tsk, is that love or is it love?" the Sheriff said. "But very well, I will grant your wish. Throw him out of the town, he is not a member of our society anymore."

"No!" Marian protested, watching helplessly as the guards dragged Edward away. "No, stop it!"

"Nah, nah, Marian, are you having trouble deciding what to do, nowadays?" the Sheriff said with a smile, then turned to the guards and clapped his hands. "Now, take this group down to the dungeons. We'll hang Robin Hood, his gang and the Brotherhood tomorrow. Ah, what a splendid day!"

Edward headed towards the forest as quickly as he could. He was glad that the guards had just thrown him out, because then they hadn't found the parchment he'd hidden beneath his vest. The Pact of Nottingham; the paper that would prove to the King and the World that the Sheriff was a traitor.

"Oi!"

He stopped, knowing that he had no weapon to defend himself with, if it came to that.

Instead, he saw a skinny, brown-haired man striding towards him, hands shoved into his pockets.

"You're Edward, Marian's father?" he asked once he came closer.

"Yes, how did you know?"

The man grinned.

"I have my ways. Come on."

Somewhat later, they were sitting in Robin Hood's camp in the middle of the forest.

"I managed to escape, still pretending I was mad", the man said, having finished telling Edward of how the rest of the gang had been captured out in the courtyard. "Well, by your standards, I would probably be known as mad, but I'd rather see myself as talkative and creative."

"And you have a plan to get the others out of the dungeons?" Edward asked.

"More than a plan, Sir Edward", the man answered, rising from the log he'd been sitting on. "I've got transport as well."

"We'll be hanged", Much said, staring at the floor. "This is the end, the final end, locked up in the dungeons of that horrible Sheriff..."

"Why can't you just shut up?" Allan asked. To everyone's surprise, Much did just that.

"Where's the Doctor?" James asked sourly. "I thought he was with you. Did he escape?"

"I never even saw him out in the courtyard", Jack admitted. "He just... vanished."

"Sounds like him", James muttered. "Here in one moment, gone the next. Just the kind of person we needed for this kind of mission."

"Maybe he has a plan?" Djaq suggested.

"How could he possibly rescue all of us alone?" James replied. "He's alone, for Christ's sake, and he's not exactly strong. He would be killed."

He slumped down on the ground again.

"You don't want him to be killed?" Jack asked in surprise. "I thought you hated him."

"I do", James answered. "I just... don't want to see him killed when attempting to save us, that's all. I mean, that would be suicide."

"Well, I for one like a suicide-mission every now and then."

The voice made them all look up. The Doctor was leaning against the wall by the stairs, grinning at them.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, rising up from the ground.

"Well, let's just say that being in possession of a TARDIS has its ups and downs", the Doctor answered and pointed his metallic device, his sonic screwdriver, at the lock of the cell. It gave a whirring sound before the lock unlocked and the door of the first cell was open.

"Edward?" Robin asked, walking towards the door in the second cell as the Doctor started to work on its lock.

"Safe and sound in camp", the Doctor answered. Robin grinned at Marian, who looked relieved.

"You, my dear Doctor, are an incredible man", Robin said once they got out of their cell. The Doctor grinned at him.

"Nah, I'm just me. Which, honestly, is kind of incredible."

Then he led them upstairs into an empty storage-room, where they found the blue box, the TARDIS.

"How can you travel in that?" Marian asked. The Doctor smiled and unlocked the door, opening it to show everyone its mysterious interior.

"Let's just say that everything is not what it seems to be", he said, then ushered them all inside. Robin hesitated.

"You guys head back to camp, I need to find Sienna", he said.

"But she's marrying Gisborne", Much protested. "Master, there's nothing you..."

"I have to try", Robin replied. "She's my friend and I will not let her rush into something that she doesn't even know what it is."

"Here", the Doctor said and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a key in a chain.

"I used to wear it a long time ago; when you wear it around your neck, people will see you but not notice you", he explained.

"Thanks", Robin said and grabbed the key. "I'll see you all at camp."

The Doctor nodded, stepped inside the TARDIS and closed the door, just as Robin put the key around his neck and walked out of the storage-room.

He headed straight for Sienna's room, hoping that she would be there. He had noticed Gisborne down in the yard and not seen her with him, so hopefully, he'd left her to prepare for their wedding.

He sneaked in through the door, hearing her hum softly as she changed clothes behind a curtain.

"Sienna?" he hissed. She stopped.

"Who is it?" she asked and stepped forward. She was already dressed for the wedding, wearing a blue dress and holding a veil in her hand. Her hair was partly done, so she had obviously been working on that as he came in, not dressing.

"It's me, Robin", he hissed.

"Where..."

She squinted and he realized that he was still wearing the chain the Doctor had given him. He quickly pulled it off and her eyes widened.

"You're supposed to be in the dungeons, outlaw", she said and opened her mouth to call for the guards. He quickly stepped forward and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sienna, please, it's me", he said silently. She shook her head and he realized that she truly did not know who he was. It scared him.

"What has Gisborne done to you?" he asked. "Sienna, it's me, Robin. Your friend."

"I am not a friend of outlaws", she said as he removed his hand, once again getting ready to scream. He once again covered her mouth.

"Stop doing that, I just want to talk", he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Take all my belongings, more likely", she muttered. That was when he noticed the necklace she was wearing; a golden chain with a dropping red stone that rested between her breasts.

"Where did you get that?" he whispered.

"My husband-to-be gave it to me", she answered with a toss of her head. A few days earlier, he would not have cared about a necklace, but now he had seen enough to know that things like magic were possible. Gisborne had given her the necklace, the Sheriff had been determined to destroy the Brotherhood; why not put an enchantment in the necklace that made her forget everything about the gang she had befriended?

"Take it off", he ordered.

"I won't."

"Sienna, take it off. You're under a spell."

"You are being superstitious", Sienna answered with a snort. "How could I be under a spell? I am Lady Celine and I have always been that."

"No, you are Sienna, the leader of the Brotherhood", Robin said and stepped closer. "Now you take that necklace off or I will tear it off by force."

"What, and steal a kiss while you're at it?" she snorted.

"I might as well."

He leaned in and kissed her, holding her head with his left hand as he ripped the necklace away from her neck with his right. She tried to push him away, but failed and turned limp in his arms until he pulled away.

"Feeling better?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. She looked back at him, then hit him hard in the face.

"Now I do", she said and walked past him. "Keep the necklace if that is so precious to you. I do not need it to prove my love for Guy."

"Sienna, wait."

"No, I won't wait any longer", she answered and glared at him. "In fact, you have made me so late that I do not even have time to sound the alarm. But no matter; you won't get out anyway. The guards are too many for you."

Then she disappeared out through the door. Robin looked at the empty spot where she had been standing, then at the necklace in his hand. He had failed.


End file.
